


Mutual Feelings

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is kind of a reflection of my own thoughts, very very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: Short reflection of my own feelings. Projected into one of my fav ships





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is... I just kind of wanted to write of my own feeling so yea Asanoya happened
> 
> [This is also posted on my wattpad account]

Asahi loved Nishinoya, he was sure about it. But because of his shy and a but cowardly personality, he often had a hard time truly showing it. Nishinoya didn't mind though. He knew that Asahi loved him, even though their feelings for each other weren't exactly the same. Asahi's shyness and anxiety would confuse him about his emotions towards the short libero, making it hard for him to tell exactly what those feelings were. But that he loved him was one thing he was absolutely certain of.

Nishinoya always said it out loud without any hesitation or embarrassment. I love you. Those simple words yet filled with so much emotion. Nishinoya was a boisterous and physical person, but he always waited for an okay from the tall ace before acting on his emotions, knowing how Asahi felt about public affection. He also knew that Asahi loved him, even though it was a pretty hard thing for the Ace to express through words. Their simple, late night conversations and warm embraces was enough.

They truly loved each other. More than the world itself.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ymir-pymir-dancing-titan.tumblr.com  
> Please come talk haikyuu with me!!


End file.
